<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Нелюбовь by Finnigan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010849">Нелюбовь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan'>Finnigan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trigun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon - Manga, Character Study, Gen, Unrequited Love, tags work for both chapters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnigan/pseuds/Finnigan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я за тобою следую тенью, я привыкаю к несовпаденью (с)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legato Bluesummers/Millions Knives, Millions Knives/Vash the Stampede</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Нелюбовь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он не смог бы сказать точно, когда именно возникла эта тяга. Ну, или вернее,  как и в любом другом  случае, у него была <i>теория</i>, которая, впрочем, ему совершенно не нравилась. Где-то глубоко внутри он всем своим существом знал, что она верна - и ненавидел это знание.</p><p>Это родилось не сразу. Не сначала. Существовала точка отсчёта, и он всё ещё знал, где она. Глупо было даже сомневаться. Громадная трещина, разделившая всю их жизнь на до и после, источник истинного понимания.  Найвз  за многое был благодарен боли, пояснившей для него природу мира, но эта вещь была исключением.</p><p>Поэтому он предпочитал осознавать её, как жажду обладания. Разумного, правильного, бережного.  Он бы владел нежно, он никогда бы не позволил своему брату снова испытать боль и бесконечное, бесполезное беспокойство, толкавшее Вэша на глупости. </p><p>Он бы сумел оградить его и направить. Подарить ему покой и новую цель, достижимую, в отличие от фантазий - очищение и благоустройство нового мира.  Это всегда было для Вэша, больше, чем для кого-либо ещё из их народа. Это было правильно, это было для его же блага. </p><p>Где-то глубоко внутри, каким-то больным обломком его прежнего,  детски-бестолкового я Найвз знал: Вэшу это не нужно. Так весеннему ветру, которого никогда не было на этой проклятой планете, или, возможно, в этом чёртовом мире вообще, никогда не будут нужны даже самые красивые стены.</p><p>Это знание он тоже ненавидел.</p><p>Он был старшим из них. Он решил однажды, что будет разумным - не таким наивным и слабым, как прежде. Он сможет защитить своего брата. Но этого решения и всех его поисков, к великой досаде Найвза, оказалось мало: по какой-то странной прихоти генетики, или, может быть,  из-за <i>чьей-то</i> непостижимой шутки, Вэш - беспечный и слишком уязвимый, упорно не желающий понимать важных вещей -  был сильнее.</p><p>Это знание обмануть не получалось. Найвз хотел бы, чтобы оно осыпалось на песок ничего не значащим отзвуком пустых слов Уильяма Конрада, но оно жило не в словах.</p><p>Оно гудело в структуре костей самого Найвза, в каждой жилке и клетке, в каждой капле крови, бегущей по телу. Это оно мутной маятой бродило во всём его существе, обжигало нервы и кололо лёгкие, скручиваясь назойливым узлом пустого, горячечного вожделения, ничего общего не имевшего с той изначальной, сокровенной гармонией, которая связывала их от рождения.</p><p>Глухое, телесное, помимо разума: Вэш был центром  их энергетической системы, точкой притяжения, к которой стремилось всё существо Найвза. </p><p>Восхитительная звезда, завораживающий, гипнотизирующий клубок энергии, величайшее его сокровище... - если бы он задался целью облечь это в людские слова, судорожно отгораживаясь от слепой природной тяги.</p><p>Это было бесполезно.</p><p>Именно поэтому Найвз всё ещё должен был твёрдо держаться за другое, тщательно взращённое знание: он должен обладать братом. Подчинить, упорядочить, смирить  эту обжигающую силу.</p><p>Чужое "нет" очень сложно не понять, когда твои кишки размётаны по песку.</p><p>Вэшу и это было не нужно. Даже сквозь ужас и растерянность он каким-то непостижимым образом всё ещё оставался оскорбительно своевольным.</p><p>Более свободным, чем  Найвз.</p><p>Это завораживало. Это бесило.</p><p>Во второй раз Найвз чуть не поплатился чем-то неизмеримо большим, чем внутренности. В этот момент он так сильно ненавидел эту тягу, рождённую из боли, что вполне мог бы сломаться, если бы не научился отгораживаться от понимания так давно.</p><p>Какая-то часть его даже почувствовала глупое облегчение, когда родное, знакомое присутствие снова отдалилось. Облегчение жило меньше мгновения: избавление от почти неодолимого желания было ничем по сравнению с ужасным чувством потери.</p><p>Боль была его учителем. Боль стала данностью,  и спасения от неё больше не было и быть не могло, потому что он, наконец, подвёл черту.</p><p>"Кончено".</p><p>Где-то очень глубоко он инстинктивно знал обратную сторону этого выжигающего, выматывающего вожделения: Вэш был решением.</p><p>Вэш был сильнее. Изувеченный физически и беспокойный, неугомонный как солнечный луч, он был последним пристанищем Найвза, точкой завершения. Его силы хватило бы, чтобы исправить повреждение, вот уже полторы сотни лет рождавшее неослабевающую боль.</p><p>Стоило только исчезнуть в нём.</p><p>Позволить себе кануть в него, как в никогда не виденный океан, и сгинуть на дне, отгородившись прохладными волнами  от рухнувшего некогда мира и белого, сокрушающего всё вокруг, гнева. Дать воде, которая должно быть похожа на глаза Вэша, зализать раны и со временем  обратить тело в песок, никогда не знавший ничего, кроме ласки волн. Таким будет исцеление. Избавление. </p><p> Так диктовал инстинкт прежнего поколения, понимавшего лишь гармонию без борьбы.</p><p>Найвз не желал подобного. Он должен был справиться сам.</p><p>...Он больше почувствовал, чем увидел: удар достиг цели. Лезвие, вероятно, последнее в жизни Найвза, непостижимым образом достигло тела Вэша. Действительно.  Этого не должно было случиться - глупая мысль. И вслед за ней на него обрушился беспощадный, пронзительный ужас, снова нечто слишком огромное даже для его разума. Это как будто - опять - во всём его существе, в каждой частице того, что осталось от тела.</p><p>Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет.</p><p>Агония, рождённая пониманием, рухнула второй волной, совсем не такой ласковой, как те, о которых Найвз не хотел мечтать.</p><p>Вэш всё ещё пытался спасти его. </p><p>Даже в этот последний момент.</p><p>Реальность слилась в пёструю сияющую полосу, в которой удерживалось только самое главное, пока Найвз страрался вырваться, пока сам удерживал потерявшего сознание брата, пока  безжалостно подгонял отказывающееся повиноваться тело.</p><p>Это не было решением высшего существа, не было даже простым порывом существа разумного. Глухое, отчаянное, почти звериное - и, словно это тоже было спасительным избавлением,  в какой-то момент внутри как будто лопнула натянутая верёвка. Пришло странное чувство освобождения.</p><p>Больше не было ни сил, ни борьбы - и <i>оно</i>, мутное и безжалостное,  наконец, исчезло.</p><p>Найвз знал, что не сможет вернуть утраченное сокровенное равновесие, когда-то определявшее мир.</p><p>Но этой новой свободы для его привязанности было достаточно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>